james_camerons_avatarfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Zeit der großen Trauer
Hmm wieso sollte man diese Seite löschen? Ich finde es OK! Mr Angel 12:14, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Weil der Artikel keine Quelle hat, inhaltlich Unsinn und sprachlich unter aller Kanone ist. Neytiri erzählt Jake über Toruk Makto, dass ihr Ur-ur-Großvater der letzte war und sagt dann "Er führte die Clans zusammen in Zeiten großer Not", in der Englischen Fassung "He brought the clans together in the time of great sorrow". Es hieße also korrekt "Zeiten großer Not". Die liegen aber offensichtlich weit in der Vergangenheit. Der Titel des Artikels ist also frei erfunden und der Inhalt hat mit ihm gar nichts zu tun. Faern. 18:11, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Dan sollte man entweder dieses Artikel verbessern oder löschen! Aber es kann doch nicht hier mit einem Löschantrag stehen bleiben! Mr Angel 11:55, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::: Mit "Zeit der großen Not" ist tatsächlich etwas anderes gemeint als "Zeit der großen Trauer" - Letzteres - also der hier diskutierte Text - bezieht sich offensichtlich auf den Monolog kurz vor dem Ende des Filmes. Zu "Zeiten großer Not" haben wir ja übrigens einen Artikel. Dr Sam Clemens 15:08, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::: Ich hab's etwas umgeschrieben. Die - jetzt nicht mehr enthaltene - zeitliche Einordnung halte ich für ungewiss. Getrauert wurde meiner Meinung nach erst nach dem Sieg. Eine Auflistung der Ereignisse in diesem Zeitabschnitt ist meiner Meinung nach ebenso spekulativ. Aber egal - was meint ihr? Dr Sam Clemens 15:23, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::::Dieser Monolog bezieht sich genau auf das von mir genannte Zitat. "Time of great sorrow" wurde in der deutschen Fassung unterschiedlich übersetzt (in der Toruk-Skelett-Szene mit "Zeiten großer Not" und am Ende mit "Zeit der großen Trauer"). Im Englischen sagt Jake in dem Monolog "The time of great sorrow was ending. Toruk Makto was no longer needed." Toruk Makto hat also die "time of great sorrow" wieder einmal beendet, wie zuvor schon mehrmals. Es handelt sich also nicht um einen spezifischen Zeitpunkt in der Geschichte der Na'vi, sondern um mehrere Zeitintervalle. Wegen der unterschiedlichen Übersetzung kollidiert der Artikel auch mit Zeiten großer Not. Plädiere daher weiterhin für weg damit. Faern. 15:42, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Was wird denn in der englischen DVD-Fassung gesprochen? Dr Sam Clemens 20:04, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Wie meinen? Das hab ich doch geschrieben. Faern. 20:09, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Klar - stimmt! Mich hast Du überzeugt. Die Formulierung bezeichnet eine ähnliche Situation - die einen Toruk Makto fordert und hervorbringt - und keine geschichtlichen Zeitabschnitte.Dr Sam Clemens 18:01, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Hmm! Also jetzt bin ich etwas durcheinander! Was ist jetzt was? Bitte nochmal in übersicht erklären Gruß Mr Angel 13:26, 27. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::::"Zeiten großer Not" = "Zeit der großen Trauer" = "time of great sorrow" = eine mehrfach in der Geschichte der Na'vi eingetretene schwierige Lage, die ein Toruk Makto wieder gerade gebogen hat. Nun alles klar? ;) Faern. 19:34, 27. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Also sind "Zeiten großer Not" und "Zeit der großen Trauer" das gleiche und wurde nur falsch übersetzt?! Mr Angel 15:07, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Oder interpretierend übersetzt. Man müsste wissen, warum. Dr Sam Clemens 15:31, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Bei der Filmsynchronisation ist es üblich, dass mehrere Leute an der Übersetzung arbeiten. Dadurch stimmen meistens auch Untertitel und Gesprochenes nicht überein, weil beides unabhängig voneinander und von verschiedenen Leuten übersetzt wird. Außerdem ist "sorrow" ein sehr schwierig zu übersetzen Wort, weil es stark kontextabhängig ist. Die korrekte Übersetzung dafür gibt es nicht. Da muss man nichts hineindeuten. ;) Faern. 19:07, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Na, dann gibt's also keine "korrekte Übersetzung" als "Zeit großer Not"! - Selbstverständlich ist die Übersetzung in solchen Fällen interpretierend, nämlich kontextbezogen. Alles wieder offen? Dr Sam Clemens 15:38, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich verstehe ehrlich gesagt diese Diskussion nicht. Ich habe dargelegt, wieso der Artikel unsinnig und redundant zu einem anderen ist. Wie und warum etwas mal so und mal so übersetzt wurde, ist für mich Kaffeesatzlesen und völlig irrelevant. Die Originalsprache von Skript und Film ist Englisch. Bei zweifelhafter Übersetzung ist es sinnvoll das Original heranzuziehen und das liefert für mein Verständnis eine eindeutige Antwort, nämlich dass der Artikel Zeiten großer Not inhaltlich näher an "der Wahrheit" liegt als dieser hier. Faern. 16:41, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Die "Zeit der großen Trauer" ist die Zeit direkt nach dem Film "Die Zeit der großen Trauer ging zu ende.." - Jake ::Die "Zeit der ersten Lieder" ist wohl der Anfang der Na'vi Zeitrechnung. ::Die "Zeiten großer Not" sind nicht festgelegt sondern evtl Clankriege der Na'vi etc. wie der name schon sagt. :: ::Die drei haben NICHTS miteinander zu tun. Außer das eine Zeit der Trauer auf eine Zeit der Not folgen kann. :: ::Cronyk :::Um die "Zeit der ersten Lieder" geht es hier nicht. Deine Argumentation zu den anderen beiden ist oben bereits widerlegt. Faern. 16:17, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Freu Dich doch, Faern., dass überhaupt diskutiert wird! Ich halte Deine Interpretation nach wie vor für zutreffend, vor allem wegen des Zusammenhanges zwischen Jakes Monolog und dem Toruk, der nun nicht mehr gebraucht wurde - aber angesichts der eben doch existierenden Interpretation "Zeit großer Trauer" ist der Artikel durchaus berechtigt. Kommt nur drauf an, einen entsprechenden Text zu formulieren. Dr Sam Clemens 13:53, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::::Inwiefern berechtigt unterschiedliche Übersetzung desselben Begriffs zu zwei redundanten Artikeln? Dafür gibt es Weiterleitungen. ;) Faern. 19:59, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::::Ist schon klar - dann schreiben wir eben einen Text zu "The time of great sorrow" und bringen per Weiterleitung da alles unter, was reingehört einschließlich der verschiedenen Interpretationen. Dr Sam Clemens 16:13, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Hmm also diese Diskussion hat echt lange gedauert! Hat es jetzt ein Ende? Mr Angel 18:58, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Wenn Du mit dem Ergebnis einverstanden bist, Angel, - gern ;-) Dr Sam Clemens 08:25, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Hmm soll die Seite jetzt The time of great sorrow heißen? und die deutschen übersetzungen werden dann als Weiterleitung verwendet ja? richtig verstanden? Mr Angel 10:28, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Angel, was denkst Du denn darüber? Dr Sam Clemens 12:08, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Naja das ist nicht gerade vorteilhaft den Artikel umzubenennen auf "The time of great sorrow"! Natürlich können wir es auch nicht so lassen weil "Zeit der großen Trauer" und "Zeit der großen Not" das gleiche ist oder habe ich es falsch verstanden? Naja aber eins ist klar wir müssen beide Übersetzungen benennen, weil sie nun mal in dem Film vorkommen! Auch wenn einer davon falsch ist! Mr Angel 17:21, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Sehe ich auch so. Dr Sam Clemens 18:33, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Einfach einen der beiden Artikel auf den anderen weiterleiten und gut, welcher ist egal. Faern. 20:42, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC)